obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Shannon Matthews
Shannon Matthews is one of the main characters in the ObsCure game series. She has appeared as a main character in both ObsCure and ObsCure II. She also appears in the non-canon spin-off Final Exam as a minor character. She's voiced by Stephanie Sheh in the first installment and by E. Renee Thomas in the second one. In the short film inspired by the saga, ObsCure: The Uncertain Truth, she's played by Elise Arndt. Characteristics Appearance In ObsCure 2, her style has undergone drastic changes, approaching the dark goth style characterized by dark colors and piercing, but without abandoning her traditional skirts. Personality Shannon is strong-willed, intelligent and calm and, alongside Josh, was the brains of their original group, probably smartest in the group. Her nature is completely opposite to that of her brother, Kenny, while he is impulsive, arrogant, irresponsible, weak-willed and insecure, Shannon is mature, responsible and judicious; her only excess is in the way she dresses. She's shown to be very kind and tries to help her friends every time possible. She was always overlooking her brother. By taking charge of Kenny and following it judiciously, Shannon, despite being younger, takes the role of big sister. In the second game, after the experience at the Leafmore, her character changes radically. Aptitude On ObsCure though she can't run, Shannon has a healing bonus to herself or companion and can also point out the current or next objective. In ObsCure II, Shannon has new dark magic powers, but does not retain her old abilities. Now, she can influence and absorb Mortifilia, as well as to cope with it without medicine. She says that she has adapted to it and that Mortifilia is a 'part' of her biology. Biography Pre-Leafmore Incident Born in the City of Fallcreek, Shannon Matthews is Kenny Matthews's younger sister and a student in Leafmore High, perhaps the best student of Leafmore High, on a school newspaper it can be read that she won the local TV quiz: Champion Genius. Leafmore Incident Shannon is the fourth one to have an introduction in the game's first cutscene. Depending on if the player is playing Shannon at the time, will depend on what cutscenes she comes in at in the main game play. At the school's closing time in October 9th, Shannon watchs her brother and several of his friends and possible teammates play practice basket ball while sitting in the bleachers. She gets up when most of everyone but her brother leaves the court. She complains that Kenny said he would come home early, and Kenny brushes it off as he said that to "Mom and Dad" and not her. Josh Carter, a journalist and her friend, offers to walk her home, which she declines. The next day while walking to school with Ashley Thompson, Kenny's girlfriend, they starts up a conversation about how Kenny stood Ashley up the very last night. Shannon then worries because Kenny did not return home either. In class, they bring this issue up with Josh. He then comes up with the idea of staying in after school to look for Kenny. The trio begins to investigate in the school corridors, soon discovering that some monstrous creatures roam at large. Saved by their Biology Teacher Denny Walden during an attack of some Biters, Josh, Ashley and Shannon access to the central courtyard of the school. After meeting with Stan Jones and Herbert Friedman, they try to find the janitor to leave the building, however, is devoured by monsters and they decide to get to the infirmary, to assist the nurse Miss Wickson. After Walden gives them the key of the theater, they come to Leafmore's underground and find the imprisoned Kenny. The group is, however, drugged by Friedman and in their sleep infected with the Mortifilia, the plant that gave birth to the monsters in the school. They manage to escape from prison and reach surface. In the Friedman's room, in the library, they discover the truth about him and his twin brother Leonard, who discovered Mortifilia in Africa and were convinced that they could use it to achieve eternal life. They also find a map of the underground, but is stolen by Walden, who's also infected. They go to Wickson, but it's too late, as she has been attacked and mortally wounded. Before she dies she tells them about the antidote and they decide to go underground to find it where, after activating a mechanism that opens a big door, they witness Walden shooting Herbert, after, which, Walden is killed by Leonard. The group severs his branches that support the ceiling, thus making it collapse on him. By now completely exposed to light, Leonard dies in the school gym. After this, the group takes the serum against Mortifilia and Shannon approaches Josh, who's broke down by all the events in that nightmare of night, and embraces tenderly with him. Fallcreek Outbreak After the events of Leafmore, Shannon eventually adapted to Mortifilia, allowing her to not need the medications to battle it, thus becoming able to influence and dissipate it. Shannon argues that it is her desire to have domesticated Mortifilia in her body, but Kenny and Stan disagree. At some point, Shannon enrolled at the Fallcreek University with her brother Kenny. When Corey and Mei arrive at Sven's room, Kenny comes by and sniffs Mortifilia, much to Shannon's disgust and irritation and she drags him away. During the outbreak, she meets Kenny and comes with him at Fallcreek Hospital to get pills for him; however, they are not able to find them. Eventually, Kenny is no longer able to control the Mortifilia in him, succumbs to it and mutates. When Corey and Amy enter the room, Shannon tells them to run as the Mortifilia engulfs her, Kenny and the room and begins to move crashing throughout the hospital, destroying everything in path. Later, Shannon finds Amy at the bottom of the dam and confronts Kenny on what he's done. After Kenny happily says that he had impregnate Amy with his child, Shannon becomes very angry and states that she wishes to kill him. Before she can act, Kenny is hit by crates and falls into a hole. Later, Shannon meets up with Kenny alongs with Corey at the Fallcreek stadium. After Corey commits suicide, Shannon and Stan battle Kenny and eventually kill him. Following the final battle and the presumed deaths of Professor James and Amy, Shannon tells Stan that she is going to 'cut family ties', before walking off with him into the sunrise while the Mortifilia enguls the entire sky and begins to spread over the land. Trivia * A copy of the school newspaper can be examined in the Leafmore cafeteria. On the first page there will be the photo of Shannon and the news of his recent victory on the television show Champion Genius. * In ObsCure, if you don't have her on your team and continue to patrol an area without proceeding, the remaining characters will complain that they wish there was Shannon, who "always knows what to do". * During the development of ObsCure II, Shannon has changed several features such as hair color and possible clothes several times. Initially she should have been blonde but then blue, bright red and finally black hair was tried. * In her sound files, she has a dialogue hiting about the dynamite. It's possible that she was probably to be played in the hospital. Gallery Obscure1 shannon matthew.jpg|Shannon in ObsCure Stan and Shannon by CrystalBreeze89.png|Stan & Shannon Shannon render.jpg|Shannon in ObsCure II Screenshot Shannonbn.PNG|Ashley & Shannon at Leafmore Avatar shann.jpg Perso shan.jpg Uuuuuuuu.jpg|Ashley & Shannon at Leafmore Shannon-Final-Exam-Character-and-Environment-Concept-Art-1.jpg|Shannon in Obscure Final Exam ShannonFE.jpg|Shannon, as she appears in Final Exam. Shannon.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:ObsCure Category:ObsCure Characters Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters Category:Final Exam Characters Category:Final Exam